Desde el Infierno
by Alizarinne
Summary: Todo estaba destruido. En plena paz, todo era peor que en la guerra. En su máxima felicidad, tocaba ahora la más pura desesperación y tristeza. ¿Dónde podría encontrar redención esta vez? Cuando mas debió ser fuerte... habia escapado. [Royai muy sufrido]
1. Desolación

**~ Disclaimer**: Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La dulce melodía infantil se repetía en su mente, una, diez, mil veces… era una rutina constante, lo recordaba muy bien, la tarareaba incluso en su impecable y enorme despacho, antes cuando podía seguir el incesante ritmo incluso con los dedos sobre la caoba lustrada, sus dedos, un movimiento en una canción de ternura, no en uno que causara muerte, no en uno que le creara tensión, uno que le traía la presencia en aquel momento de aquello tan preciado.  
>Quien le viera ahora… Destruido, demacrado, con un enorme agujero en vez de corazón. Lo había destruido todo. No había dejado ni un mínimo lugar para construir (O reconstruir) nada. Y no iba a llorar, no podía llorar. Había responsabilidades, el mundo seguía igual. Y él seguía ahí.<p>

Su mente estaba nublada, no sabía bien que había hecho, que había pasado. No era capaz siquiera de agarrar la botella de whisky y empinarla hasta que su consciencia también se nublara. No. Cada musculo de su cuerpo, estaba paralizado, y cuando intentaba moverse, miles de agujas le causaban un dolor frío. Frío. Agujas de hielo que no le permitían casi respirar.  
>¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Parecía que sus recuerdos se borraban más rápido de lo que podía pensar, la angustia se apoderaba de él más a cada momento. Se llevó ambos brazos cruzados sobre los hombros, agarrándolos fuertemente, clavándose los dedos en un intento vano de darse calor y protegerse contra esa sensación de oscuro invernal. Él tenía el control, pasara lo que pasara, había algo más grande, más importante que él, no podía dar rienda suelta a ningún tipo de impulsividad.<p>

Era tarde. No había posiblemente nadie más en aquella oficina. Apenas con fuerzas, se levantó hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el marco de la misma. Todo afuera parecía normal. Pero él sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que esa tranquilidad no era verdadera  
>Agarro las cortinas con una de sus manos enguantadas, apretándola. ¿No había hecho ya lo suficiente para pagar sus pecados? ¿No había sacrificado lo suficiente? La rabia comenzó a cegarlo, oscureciendo su mirada y tensando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso no debió haber sido aquel su maldito sueño? ¿Podía haber estado todo mal desde el principio? Podría haber sido la basura más grande del mundo, podría haber vivido una vida que el considerara aburrida, pobre, carente de tantas emociones, en vez de la vida desagradablemente pomposa y bullada que llevaba ahora como führer.<br>Podría haber sido un cualquiera en una guerra, haber sufrido las mismas o peores penurias ¿Igualmente habría terminado de aquel modo? Bajó la mirada, liberando el cortinaje. La melodía no se había detenido en sus pensamientos en ningún momento.  
>De algún modo, le daba una sensación de irrealidad que le ayudaba a alejarse de la angustia, de ese vació de frío dolor.<br>Le dio la espalda a la ventana, y se concentró en aquella oficina, en cada detalle, en cada fino acabado… No merecía nada de esto, pensó, pero en realidad no sabía (o no quería saber) por qué. Se acercó al escritorio, revolviendo descuidadamente los papeles tirados en el piso, junto a todo lo que en algún momento había estado prolijamente ordenado encima.  
>En un intento inconsciente por aferrarse a la tranquilidad que tenía, comenzó a tomar cada uno de los papeles, para dejarlos lo más ordenado posible encima del mueble, la tinta derramada era imposible de limpiar, pero volvió el tintero a su lugar, también la pluma, los sellos… Y luego, tomó lo que parecía el marco de una fotografía, del mismo modo en que había tomado todo lo demás, hasta que sus ojos se desorbitaron nuevamente, sintió una desesperación tanto o peor de la que sentía hace apenas unos minutos. Las agujas de hielo se clavaron fuertemente en sus sienes. Sus dedos, manchados con tinta, sostenían fuertemente aquella imagen de él, ella y aquel pequeño niño. Su Riza… Y su hijo.<br>Entonces no pudo soportarlo más, no pudo esquivarlo más, soltando un prolongado grito, con la foto aferrada aún se puso a llorar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bienvenidas/os Todos, es mi primer Fanfict que me animo a subir... tan solo espero que el formato esté acertado. Muchas gracias desde ya por pasarse a leer, y cualquier cosa, me dejan un review.  
>Muchos Saludos.<p> 


	2. Presentimiento

**~ Disclaimer**: Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desde muy temprano por la mañana, como acostumbraba a despertar, pudo sentir un malestar en el pecho, quizá en el estómago, no lo sabía. Peinó su nuevamente largo cabello rubio, siempre atenta con el rabillo del ojo al pequeño niño de cuatro años que revoloteaba cerca de ella, tomando sus cosas, jalándolas, o quedándose simplemente sentado, observándolo todo. Cuando sus ojos llegaban hasta ella, siempre sonreía, y por supuesto, la hacía sonreír a ella también. Más que eso. Podía sentir unas ganas casi irrefrenables de abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo en sus brazos, como cuando era aún más pequeño, y darlo vueltas junto a ella. Sabia su lugar estricto y protector como madre, pero, extrañamente, la presencia de su hijo le hacía sentir a veces una niña. Le gustaba jugar como una junto a él, explorar sus juguetes, y contarle cuentos que también a ella le maravillaban. En un principio, le incomodó, le hizo sentir débil y peor aún, negligente como madre, que no podía rebajarse, que no podía descuidar detalles. Pero los años le mostraron que su hijo disfrutaba mucho más de ella cuando era participe de su mundo, fue difícil, pero poco a poco pudo disfrutar con tranquilidad y libertad una relajada maternidad.

Además, contaba con Roy. "El padre más feliz del mundo" había publicado un periódico con una foto de él y su pequeño tomada inesperadamente en el parque hacia unos meses. Él estaba realmente feliz, eso se podía ver, sentir, incluso en sus palabras y acciones. En ello, había algo que la hacía sentir mejor que cualquier otra cosa anterior, más orgullosa que salvarle la vida, mas llena de amor que cualquier gesto, saber que había sido un hijo de ella, de ellos dos, quien le daba ahora esa sensación que lo llenaba en todo momento era otro aliciente de su felicidad. Su hijo hablaba ya casi completamente, pero la primera palabra había sido para Roy, le había llamado papá. Esa misma noche, apretados abrazados en la cama, él le confesó que la emoción de esa palabra le dio una sensación más plena y de orgullo que cuando le nombraron al fin fhürer.

Riza se levantó, hasta tomar la mano de su hijo, llevándolo hasta el comedor, hablándole (resaltando apropiadamente cada sílaba para la correcta pronunciación futura de él de las palabras) sobre lo que harían ese día. Desayunarían, y se alistarían para llegar hasta el Cuartel General Central donde se encontrarían con su padre, aunque seguramente tendrían que recorrer antes un poco para salir luego a casa del abuelo Grumman a pasar el resto del día; almorzarían y cenarían allí mismo. Al pequeño le brillaban los ojos en todo momento, sin interrumpir en ningún momento a su madre. Los ojos ámbar y el cabello completamente negro le hacían resaltar armoniosamente la piel blanca y sonrosada del rostro. Comió con rapidez la compota de manzana que su madre había preparado para él y pidió permiso para ir a prepararse. Riza asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras terminaba su yogurt y té de jazmín luego de dar comida a un relajado Black Hayate.

En un principio, ella fue reticente a la idea de casarse con Roy apenas fuera nombrado fhürer. Imaginarse lejos de él, sin poder protegerlo, era algo que le torturaba de solo imaginárselo. Confiaba en sus compañeros de equipo, pero ciertamente no había nadie que pudiera reemplazarla en ese aspecto, lo sabía muy bien. Fue su abuelo, Roy y Rebecca quienes lograron, luego del nombramiento, convencerla de tomar el nuevo puesto que le correspondía. Le costó mucho trabajo asumirlo, prepararse y finalmente aceptarlo. Pero Roy se había vuelto mucho más independiente y ciertamente de fhürer corría ahora menos riesgos físicos, la tenía siempre al tanto de todo lo cual le permitía también a ella, desde casa, ayudarle con papeleo, a estudiar mejores decisiones y reunirle información suficiente de las situaciones contingentes. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse, y aun en aquellos días se despertaba tan temprano como siempre.  
>Pero la llegada del pequeño Gerhard había llegado para cambiarlo todo.<p>

Cuando estuvo lista, con una falda de palo rosa una camisa blanca y un suéter en la mano del mismo tono que la falda, el cabello trenzado y unos finos aretes dorados, terminaba de convencerse en el espejo de que se veía lo suficientemente bien. Extrañaba mucho la comodidad del uniforme cada día, más aún porque ahora era un personaje público incluso juzgada por su imagen. Acarició su hombro y su pecho tratando de aliviar la tensión del dolor que todavía no se desvanecía por completo. Era molesto, pero ciertamente no le daba ninguna importancia.  
>Su hijo apareció entonces, impecable, en la puerta de su cuarto y ella nuevamente se olvidó de cualquier sensación de malestar con la sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel pequeño y maravilloso rostro. Entonces tomó la mano del pequeño, y sin más, se marcharon a lo que debía ser un día viernes como cualquier otro.<p>

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
>Buenas, nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme. Y cualquier cosa, idea, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea, me dejan un review.<p>

NaiadG: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, me alegró mucho tu review, este capitulo es bastante menos emocional que el otro jaja. Saludos!


	3. Enfrentar

**~ Disclaimer**: Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Amanecía. El sol afuera deslumbraba entre los arboles como cada día. Hacía mucho frio, y aquella imagen de calidez hacía sentir como si todo fuera parte de una mentira. Una pesadilla.  
>Roy alzo la vista desde el escritorio en el cual se había puesto a dormir, los papeles nuevamente estaban desperdigados en el piso. Le dolía la espalda y los hombros por la incómoda postura en la cual había descansado. Miró la hora en su reloj de mesa, pasaban las seis. Agudizó el oído, y se dio cuenta que habían más personas en el edificio, pero nadie había entrado en su despacho.<br>Se levantó, alisándose un poco el cabello, sin poder reunir el valor suficiente de abrir la puerta principal. "Buenos días" decía siempre, esperando la respuesta de los subalternos. Sin embargo, en ese momento ¿Cómo podría mostrarse ante otros? Se giró hacia la ventana, restregándose el rostro con angustia. El nombre de ella comenzó a repetirse en su cabeza, más claro a cada segundo y un poco más fuerte-. Riza, Riza, Riza, un eco constante. Debía salir de allí.  
>Se puso la capa en la espalda y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta. No saludo a nadie ni nadie le hablo a él, aunque las miradas lo siguieron, hasta que desapreció por el pasillo.<br>Guardias trataron de saludarlo e incluso retenerlo pero fue imposible, no dijo una palabra, solo se deshacía de los agarres con un gesto en seco. Llego hasta la puerta principal, las calles estaban vacías. Entonces se dispuso a caminar, a paso rápido y constante, en el silencio de la mañana, con tan solo el nombre de su esposa en la mente. Llego hasta una esquina, y pudo ver una multitud frente al edificio del hospital central. Bajó la mirada, una ola de adrenalina y furia le recorrieron por las venas. Caminó apenas un poco más, se quitó la capa y bajó la vista. Salto de un movimiento ágil el muro que se le ponía en frente, llegando hasta un patio adoquinado y vacío. Tragó en seco, sintiendo la tensión apoderarse de él. Quería regresar, volver a ocultarse tras el escritorio de caoba y entre las cortinas. Esperar otro amanecer, hasta tener las fuerzas suficientes. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones expirando con fuerza, dándose de aquel modo el valor para entrar al edificio por la puerta de vidrio frente a él. Una vez dentro, las ocupadas enfermeras y médicos no repararon en su presencia, mientras se perdía por las escaleras. Las subía de a dos peldaños, el nombre se desvanecía poco a poco, dejándolo a solas con sus miedos y remordimientos. Llego hasta el piso seis, y se agarró del pasamano de la escala antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo. Dio un paso, alguien le retuvo – **Señor, este piso está cerrado, usted no puede estar aquí** – Era un guardia del ejército, un muchacho que había visto un par de veces y que no le había reconocido. – **Roy** – escucho, apenas, con aquella voz que conocía tan bien. Se quedó estático y el joven guardia le quito las manos de los hombros. Aun no podía levantar la vista. – **Será mejor que vayamos por un café muchachos** – Era la voz de Grumman, quien seguramente se llevaba a Rebecca y los que estaban ausentes de la oficina. Sintió una mano agarrarle del brazo, y conducirlo con decisión tras una puerta. Una habitación vacía, pequeña y fría. Se quedaron ambos en silencio, aunque Roy podría jurar que su corazón frenético podía oírse tan claramente como el lo oía. Alzó la mirada, y se perdió en aquellos ojos castaños, enrojecidos y duros. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero una sonora bofetada le dio vuelta el rostro. Sólo entonces, el golpe, los sollozos de su esposa y la frialdad de la habitación, le hicieron volver a la realidad. Estrellarse contra ella.

Aquel día viernes había tenido un día duro. Mucho por leer, mucho por recordar y pensar. Estaba cansado, pero el recordatorio de su esposa en un pequeño papel, le animaba a llegar al final del día para una agradable velada. Se encontraron en la salida del edificio, y alzó como siempre al pequeño Gerhard contra su pecho y lo llevó encima de los hombros por unas cuadras, hasta que quiso bajarse cerca de la mansión de su abuelo. Entro corriendo por la puerta, mientras sus padres se daban la mano para caminar. El jardín era hermoso y verde, con algunas fuentes de agua circulares que emitían el arrullo suave del agua fluyendo. Grumman apareció por entre unos aboles, con la ropa cómoda que ahora gustaba vestir para jugar a ser jardinero. Recibió a su nieto con la alegría del alma de todos los abuelos, para luego recibir con estima a su nieta y su marido, invitándolos a entrar a su casa. La decoración era sobria y elegante, muy parecida al despacho de Roy, La conversación entre la familia era rutinaria y desenfadada, aunque siempre terminaba siendo política. Esta vez no había sido la excepción. – **Roy, por favor ¿Puedes estar atento a Gerhard? Necesito refrescarme** – La voz de Riza, seguida a una sutil caricia en la mejilla le habían sacado de la enfrascada discusión que mantenía con su antecesor en el poder. –** Por supuesto** – Había respondido, reparando cuando ella ya había desaparecido, en la sonrisa que el viejo tenía en el rostro – **Veo que las cosas están muy bien** – Asintió, sin decir una palabra, la sonrisa y el leve rubor en las mejillas, decían más que cualquier frase socarrona que pudo habérsele ocurrido. Miró hacia un lado, y su hijo estaba en el piso jugando con el cajón de cubos de armar que su abuelo siempre tenía en la casa.

Terminada la tregua, Roy volvió a arremeter en la discusión, mientras su acompañante se servía una copa de Whiskey. Armaba su argumento lo más prolijamente posible, mientras tomaba el vaso que le invitaban, destacar y sobresalir frente a aquel hombre se había vuelto una especie de obsesión. No solo era su antecesor en el puesto al cual siempre había aspirado, era también el abuelo de su mujer. Obtener la aprobación de aquella imagen de autoridad se había vuelto una prioridad cada vez que tenían oportunidad de compartir. Grumman le escuchaba y le rebatía con simpleza y alguna risa de por medio, sin ánimo de ridiculizarlo, más bien para dejarle en claro que aquella instancia era familiar, aunque no conseguía tener éxito del todo. Ni siquiera el primer vaso de whisky lo destensaba, y para cuando iba a mitad del segundo, Riza bajó por las escaletas, observándolos. Su cabello estaba humedecido al igual que su cuello, y Roy perdió la concentración con mucho gusto - **¿Dónde está Gerhard?** – La pregunta de la rubia lo sacó de su embobamiento, y miró en dirección a los juguetes, pero el pequeño ya no estaba allí. La rubia lo miraba, inquisitivamente – **Estaba allí hace un momento** – Sin perder un segundo, ambos padres comenzaron a llamar al pequeño recorriendo la casa, mientras el viejo avisaba a los empleados para que les apoyaran si lo veían en algún lugar. Roy recorría las estancias mirando con temor en la bajada de cada escalera. Una presión comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho, aquello no debería estar pasando. Los niños siempre se pierden dentro de las casas, y él lo sabía, aquella no era la primera vez, pero en cada lugar donde no aparecía, sus argumentos de auto conveniencia perdían más crédito.

Llegó hasta la habitación principal, busco bajo la cama, llamándolo, entrando al baño. Nada. Respiraba agitadamente, tratando de evocar pensamientos optimistas antes de bajar y seguir la búsqueda, cuando un grito lo hizo volver en sí. Un grito femenino que no reconocía, desde el patio. Corrió las cortinas de la enorme habitación, en dirección a la fuente de agua más amplia, sin adornos, redonda y de piedra. Entonces, todo fue vacío. Pudo sentir en sus venas como la sangre se detuvo, como sus tímpanos se bloquearon, y sus ojos perdían precisión. Abajo, Riza llegó hasta la fuente, corriendo y sacando su hijo que permanecía dentro, en el agua manchada de sangre, mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez, una mujer de servicio estaba frente a ella, con las manos cubriéndole la boca en un gesto de angustia, dedujo que el grito había provenido de ella. Roy se sentó en la cama, lívido, con la vista en el suelo, pero ahora escuchando lo que ocurría a lo lejos – **No respira** – Riza comenzaba a reanimarlo, mientras alguien corría a llamar una ambulancia. _"No respira"_ una y otra vez le martillaban la mente esas dos palabras. Pudo oír el ajetreo desaparecer de un momento a otro. Afuera, comenzaba a anochecer.

No había ideas en su cabeza, el, impulsivo, siempre actuando primero y pensando después, ahora estaba sentado en una cama sin hacer que sus miembros respondieran, sin hacer que su mente hilara algo. Miró hacia un costado, en el buró de caoba de la estancia, diversas fotografías. Divisó aquella en donde el, junto a Riza y su hijo sonreían. Grumman la había tomado hace una semana. _"Es culpa mía"_ fue la primera frase que se articuló en su mente. _"Riza, es culpa mía"_. Se levantó, tanteando una de las murallas en dirección a la puerta, caminando con dificultad, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. No se encontró con nadie, respiraba profundamente mientras recuperaba la postura para andar más rápido. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido ese mismo vació? Las tragedias seguían llenando su historia. Debía sobreponerse, pensó, hay tanto que debía hacer. Aquel pensamiento que le había salvado de la muerte, que le había hecho levantarse en la agonía, era el mismo que ahora lo obligaba a volver a su centro _"Tu hijo está muerto"_ se dijo, pero sin creerlo _"Debes seguir adelante, como siempre, estas heridas permanecerán, pero hay algo más valioso que tú mismo, hay una misión que debe continuar"_ Salió por la puerta principal, siguiendo el camino adoquinado hasta la salida _"No importa cuál sea el peso que tenga que llevar, yo seguiré adelante"_ Cada palabra, le daba más estoicismo, cada paso era más fuerte. Hasta que su mirada llegó a aquella fuente de agua, no le prestó importancia y se prestó a seguir andando, hasta sus ojos se toparon con dos pequeños cubos de color azul flotando en ella.

Entonces, no hubo fuerzas que le hicieran mantenerse en pie, ni palabras que lograran calmarlo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, silenciosamente, poniéndose a llorar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Agradezco mucho a quienes siguen esta historia, y les pido disculpas por el largo delay… La verdad es que esto lo comencé en un momento (y estado mental) muy diferente al actual y me ha costado volver a reconectarme. Creo que le cambiaré el final que tenia predispuesto.  
>Como siempre, cualquier cosa, me dejan un review.<br>Que estén muy bien.


	4. Entrelazados

**~ Disclaimer**: Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco (Si, Otra vez)...  
>Para mas inspiración en la lectura, busca la canción <strong><em>"Light Shaded Dream" <em>**del OST. de Rurouni Kenshin The Movie._  
>Gracias por leer.<em>

* * *

><p>El descubrimiento de su abuelo materno, había sido para Riza una de las cosas más importantes que le habían sucedido. El comienzo de la relación fue extraño y algo dudoso, pero pronto aquel anciano se ganó su confianza. La tercera persona en cargar a su hijo recién nacido, había sido él, y quien le convenció de renunciar al ejército sin que tuvieran que cambiar ninguna norma por ello. Aun recordaba cuanto temía que se acusara a Roy de abuso de poder por anular las leyes que impiden la fraternización en la institución simplemente para oficializar su relación. No hizo falta. Y su sacrificio al final había traído algo mucho mejor, a Gerhard.<p>

Recordaba todas esas cosas mientras observaba a su esposo y su abuelo debatir sobre alguna cosa que no lograba aun captar. ¿Sería político? ¿Quizá algún debate más moral? Sonrió, pues ver a Roy un poco ruborizado por la intensidad le parecía tierno, más aún con su hijo jugando a su lado, ignorando por completo la conversación de los adultos. Sintió un pequeño mareo que intentó suavizar cerrando los ojos y tumbando la cabeza en el sofá, pero empeoró. Respiró profundamente y se levantó  
>– <strong>Roy por favor, ¿Puedes estar atento a Gerhard? Necesito refrescarme <strong>– Alzó la mano, imposibilitada de resistir tocar su rostro colorado y tibio, antes de seguir su paso apresurado hasta las escaleras. Entró a uno de los pequeños cuartos de baño y se apoyó en el lavamanos, bajando los hombros. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se miró el rostro y se notó pálida. Un suspiro. Se restregó los ojos y bebió un poco de agua.  
>Recordaba claramente los síntomas, y si sacaba cuentas, era bastante probable que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Estaba nuevamente embarazada. Al contrario de Gerhard, era algo que no habían planeado en absoluto. ¿Qué pensaría Roy? Se miró al espejo una vez más, tratando de calmarse, quizá ni siquiera era acertado, pensó, abriendo el grifo y refrescándose la cara. Mañana. Mañana saldría de dudas.<p>

Cuando llegó nuevamente al salón escuchó la voz apasionada de Roy de inmediato, pero también notó la ausencia de su hijo.  
>-<strong>¿Dónde está Gerhard? <strong>– Habló con severidad, sin ocultar su preocupación. Al no recibir respuesta miró a los ojos de su marido con profundidad  
>– <strong>Estaba allí hace un momento<strong> – Le respondió el, y notó el vaso de whisky en su mano. Podía ser un momento, o uno bastante más largo si había perdido la noción del tiempo. No esperó reacción de su parte y comenzó la búsqueda por los salones. El corazón se le aceleró en seguida, al no escuchar respuesta del pequeño al llamarlo por su nombre. Siempre solía decirle _"Aquí estoy, Mami"_ con sus palabras perfectamente definidas. Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Riza que la mantenía en calma pese al miedo floreciente. Entonces, escuchó un grito. Corrió hasta fuera de la casa, donde una sirvienta se tapaba el rostro, horrorizada. No se detuvo un instante al llegar a la fuente y sacar a su hijo. No se dio tiempo de pensar, asimilar o sentir. Uno, dos, tres golpes en el pecho. Una, dos, tres respiraciones  
>– <strong>Gerhard, despierta, hijo<strong> – Susurraba, antes de volver a aplicar la técnica una vez más. Sintió la llegada de su abuelo y los demás sirvientes  
>– <strong>No respira<strong> – Le dijo la rubia, sin parar en las presiones en el torso del infante.  
>– <strong>Llamen a una ambulancia de inmediato<strong> – Ordenó el hombre, que no quiso hacerlo el mismo para quedarse junto a su nieta, pero miró hacia dentro del edificio, preguntándose donde estaría Roy.  
>Riza consiguió devolver el pulso de su hijo, que respiraba débilmente, entonces lo tomó en brazos y corrió con el hasta la salida de la mansión. Corrió largas cuadras, hasta que un soldado, al verla con la ropa manchada en sangre y un niño en brazos la obligó a detenerse – <strong>Primera dama, es usted. La ambulancia está aquí, sígame <strong>– Indicó el nervioso hombre, guíandola con ademán Los asistentes médicos tomaron al niño de sus brazos y lo acomodaron en una camilla. La puerta se cerró y ella quedó allí, con la mirada vacía.  
>– <strong>Riza, sube pronto<strong> – Era la voz de su abuelo, que llegó en su auto, frente a ella - **Vamos, hija, que no hay tiempo que perder** – La mujer se apresuró, sentándose en la parte trasera junto a Grumman  
>– <strong>Todo estará bien, niña. Tranquila<strong> – Le susurró el anciano, tomando sus manos apoyadas en su regazo. Solo entonces, Riza alzó la mirada y sus pensamientos fueron adivinados por su pariente  
>– <strong>No logro encontrar a Roy<strong> – Ella abrió los ojos, denotando terror en ellos  
>- <strong>No, no creo que le pasara nada malo. Simplemente no sé dónde está. Quizá lo veamos en el hospital<strong> – La rubia se tapó el rostro con las manos, y se quedó así, hasta llegar al hospital Central.

Allí les estaba esperando parte del servicio médico y los escoltaron hasta el piso sexto.  
>– <strong>Primera dama, estamos interviniendo a su hijo en este momento. Por favor espere aquí, ante cualquier novedad le mantendremos al tanto <strong>– Ella asintió, con su abuelo a su lado.  
>¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Roy estaría bien? ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia tan grande de salir corriendo a buscarle, cerciorarse por sí misma que estaba bien? Una lágrima bajó por su rostro ¿Qué clase de madre era que, en esa situación, el bienestar de su marido parecía quebrarla más que el bienestar de su hijo?<br>– **Nunca, nunca debí dejar el ejercitó** – Susurró, y Grumman pudo oírla  
>– <strong>Nunca debí ser madre. Nunca debí ser la esposa del Fhurer Mustang<strong> – Su abuelo tensó la espalda contra el asiento  
>– <strong>No puedes decir esas cosas, hija. La llegada de Gerhard ha traído mas felicidad que el final de la guerra para muchos de nosotros, tú y Roy incluidos<strong> – Ella sollozó apenas una vez, poniéndose de pie  
>– <strong>¿Están ya buscándolo?<strong> -  
>-<strong>Por supuesto, antes de pasar por ti en el automóvil llamé al Teniente Havoc para que comenzara su búsqueda. Después de todo… Es el Fuhrer de Amestris<strong> – El anciano se levantó y tomó por los hombros un instante a su nieta  
>– <strong>Hay mucha gente cuidándolo. Muchos lo respetan y lo valoran como a un héroe. No te pongas este peso encima ahora, Riza, porque tu hijo te necesita <strong>– Ella asintió  
>– <strong>Si, me quedaré aquí<strong>- Un medicó salió de la puerta de emergencias y se acercó hasta ellos  
>–<strong> Señora Mustang, Señor Grumman, pasen por aquí<strong> – Les indicó una pequeña salita a un costado lateral  
>– <strong>Tomen asiento<strong> – Ninguno de los lo hizo, obligando al galeno a hablar  
><strong>– Su hijo está en coma, Señora Mustang. Sufrió un traumatismo craneano severo además de ahogo por inmersión. Según el líquido que sacamos de su estómago y pulmones no fue demasiado, pero no sabremos el daño cerebral y orgánico con certeza hasta hacer un examen pertinente el día de mañana<strong> – Riza asintió, sin ninguna expresión más que determinación en el rostro  
><strong>– El coma es inducido, para mejorar su recuperación y mejorar el edema cerebral <strong>-  
>- <strong>Puedo entrar a…<strong> -  
>- <strong>Por supuesto, de a una persona pueden entrar a verlo, aunque no por mucho tiempo<strong> –

El pómulo derecho de su hijo estaba amoratado. No podía tocarlo, pero sintió ganas irrefrenables de hacerlo. Tenía tubos saliéndole por la boca y la nariz, y una vía intravenosa. Una maquina respiraba por él, y otra monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Se acercó un poco  
>– <strong>Vas a estar bien, mi niño valiente. Vas a salir de esto muy pronto <strong>– Tocó la sabana que lo cubría, queriendo tocarlo a él, antes de salir. Grumman tomó su lugar. Era la primera vez que Riza lo veía llorar.  
>Ambos salieron nuevamente al salón de espera, donde una mujer se aferró a Riza en cuanto la vio. Era Rebecca – <strong>Dios, Riza… Lo lamento tanto<strong> – Susurró en su oído. Tenía los ojos hinchados probablemente por tanto llorar  
>– <strong>Primera Dama<strong> – Era la voz de Havoc, al cual se volteó a mirar  
>– <strong>El Fuhrer está en su oficina en central. Nadie… no quiere ver a nadie. Esta encerrado allí<strong> – Riza asintió  
>- <strong>¿Está a salvo?<strong>  
>- <strong>No podrían atacarlo, lo tenemos bajo extrema vigilancia, pero… dada la situación nadie ha querido entrar a hablarle<strong> – La rubia comprendió.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Riza no pasaba una noche en vela, probablemente, desde la última gripe de Gerhard hacía un año. Grumman y Rebecca dormían, Havoc se había marchado al edificio Central, prometiendo noticias al despuntar el alba. Quedaban apenas un par de horas para ello. Estaba por cerrar los ojos y descansar, cuando una sensación de asco la hizo levantarse y correr hasta el lavabo. Había olvidado ese detalle. Se lavó el rostro y enjuagó la boca, y entonces, se acercó hasta una enfermera.  
>– <strong>Buen día<strong> – le saludó  
>– <strong>Necesito, en la más extrema discreción que me haga llegar una prueba de embarazo<strong> – La enfermera abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero probablemente recordó la situación en la cual se encontraba la Primera dama y solo asintió moviéndose muy rápido por el pasillo. Regresó unos minutos después con una pequeña cajita celeste que le cedió en un gesto reservado  
>– <strong>Nadie sabrá de esto, Señora Mustang. Lo prometo<strong> – Riza quiso sonreír por amabilidad, pero no lo consiguió  
>– <strong>Confiaré en usted<strong> – Susurro como despido, entrando una vez más al cuarto de baño.

Afuera, en el Hospital central, era ya un rumor a voces que el hijo del Fhurer estaba internado y que él no se había aparecido. No pocos lo excusaban con sus ocupaciones, pero otros, en su mayoría mujeres, comenzaron a cultivar un sentimiento de rencor e indignación profundos por lo que parecía ser una actitud tan desnaturalizada. Fue sorpresivo cuando supieron, al despuntar la mañana, que estaba en el edificio.  
>Riza escuchaba la conversación de Rebecca con su abuelo sin prestar atención, cuando un alboroto la hizo ponerse de pie. Por un lado, Havoc la llamaba en un tono de voz alarmado, por otro, un guardia retenía a un hombre por la escalera. Se sintió confundida y quiso acudir hasta la sala de su hijo por temor a algún ataque, pero entonces, reconoció a su marido como el hombre al que intentaban prohibir la entrada. Demacrado, con barba incipiente, ojeroso.<br>– **Roy** -  
>Él parecía estar reuniendo las fuerzas para hablar y no lo conseguía. Los ojos del personal y de sus amigos se posaban en él y ella no pudo soportar que lo vieran en ese estado de vulnerabilidad. Su abuelo, como adivinando sus intenciones, también quiso llevarse a los presentes, pero ella se adelantó con rapidez, tomándolo del brazo y se encerró en su compañía en el pequeño cuartito que le habían dado el diagnostico de su hijo.<p>

En un principio no se atrevía a mirarla, pero cuando lo hizo, ella recordó sus treinta y cuatro años al lado de ese hombre, y aquella, la primera vez, que casualmente podía ser la más grave, en la cual la abandonaba. El impulso de la rabia, del dolor, de la falta de sueño y la desesperación la gobernaron por completo, y no pensó al darle la bofetada, desviando la mirada de su esposo hacia otro lado. Guardó silencio un instante, tratando de serenarse, pero las sensaciones la dominaban y no podía callarlas  
>–<strong>Me abandonaste. Abandonaste a tu hijo. ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?<strong> – Roy la miró, sin creer las palabras que salían de su boca  
>- <strong>Quieres limpiar tu imagen. No te preocupes. No he dicho ni diré nada de ti. La gente se hará una imagen por si misma<strong> – El alquimista se quedó estático, tratando de asimilar esas palabras como provenientes de la mujer que había amado toda su vida.  
>–<strong>Lo lamento<strong> – Susurró, cuando tuvo la certeza de su situación, de todo lo acontecido  
>– <strong>Lo siento. Yo… <strong>- Riza sollozaba, sin poder contener ahora las lágrimas  
>– <strong>Te he fallado. Te he fallado cuando me necesitabas más. Y lo he pensado… <strong>- La voz inexpresiva de Mustang, detuvo el llanto de la rubia. Conocía ese estado de vacío profundo en que el Fhurer había caído otras veces de desesperación  
>– <strong>Quise tapar… el dolor con el sueño que habíamos conseguido. ¿Qué tipo de padre hace algo así?<strong> – Ella se sintió identificada con sus palabras, y la sensación de ira abandonó su cuerpo como por encanto. ¿Cuán parecidos eran realmente Ella y Roy Mustang?  
>– <strong>No quiero…<strong> - El alquimista se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo  
>– <strong>Voy a renunciar<strong> -  
><strong>¿Qué estás diciendo?<strong> – Se adelantó Riza por impulso de su incredulidad  
>- <strong>¿Sabes cuánto tuvimos que luchar? ¿Y la vida de todos los que se sacrificaron porque llegaras hasta aquí?<strong> – Mustang guardó silencio, arrodillado  
>- <strong>¿Y el General Hughes? Ya olvidaste que él murió por esto<strong> – Los puños del alquimista se cerraron y de un impulso se puso de pie, muy cerca de su esposa  
>- <strong>¡¿Y de qué demonios sirve?! <strong>– Gritó – **Mírame, míranos. Nos hemos privado de la felicidad por ¿Cuánto? Más de treinta años… Me descuido por una estupidez y mi hijo está muerto** –Dos lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos  
>– <strong>Roy, Gerhard esta grave, pero no ha muerto<strong> – El Fhurer volteó a verla, incrédulo  
>- <strong>¿Estás diciéndome esto para que me desdiga? -<br>** - **No. No sería capaz de hacer algo así. Nuestro hijo está bajo coma inducido, grave, pero no ha muerto** - Mustang se tapó el rostro con las manos, borrando las lágrimas y sacudiéndose sin querer el cabello. Sus facciones habían retornado a la normalidad, tragó en secó y miró nuevamente a su mujer  
>- <strong>¿Vas a abandonarme?<strong> – Riza sintió la pregunta como un aguijonazo en vientre ¿Cómo negar que toda la noche pensó justamente en ello? El abandono de Roy era algo tan pesado, contra lo que no podía luchar. La única forma de ser una buena madre, a sus ojos, era abandonándolo, derivando la responsabilidad de su cuidado en su gente.  
>– <strong>Cuando desapareciste, yo estaba más preocupada por ti que por Gerhard<strong> – El ceño de Roy se frunció  
>- <strong>¿Cómo dices? <strong>-  
>- <strong>Tu nunca habías desaparecido así, sin avisarme por algún medio, sin dejarme alguna pista. Que algo pudiera sucederte… Me hizo sentir más destrozada que el accidente con nuestro hijo. Deseé no ser madre, no ser tu mujer, no haber dejado el ejército…<strong> - Los ojos de ella se llenaron una vez mas de lágrimas **– Y tu… nuevamente me demuestras lo estúpida que soy… lo egoísta que soy…** - Mustang se acercó hasta ella  
>– <strong>Desearías dejar de ser Fhurer por ser un buen padre y yo deseó no ser madre para poder protegerte… ¿Qué clase de persona soy?<strong> – El la aferró a si mismo y se fundieron en un abrazo largo y profundo, en el cual ella lloró con libertad por un largo rato, cuando se calmó, él tomó su rostro con las manos y la acercó para mirarla fijamente  
>– <strong>Te amo<strong> – Le dijo con seriedad **– Pero si quieres marcharte de mi lado, porque esto es demasiado… Lo entenderé. Si quieres que deje el puesto de Fhurer y nos vayamos a donde sea, también lo haré** – Riza se aproximó hasta el, quitando la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Ambos cerraron los ojos unos segundos.  
>– <strong>No quiero estar lejos de ti, Roy. Nunca lo he estado realmente. Esto, este accidente, este descuido… pudo pasarle a cualquier persona. Nosotros hemos criado a nuestro hijo con diligencia y cariño… Y ahora, nos necesita juntos más que nunca<strong> – Mustang asintió, acariciando la mejilla de su Primera Dama  
>– <strong>Perdóname. Te prometo que seré más cuidadoso <strong>– Ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa frágil  
>– <strong>Tu eres un excelente padre. Esto… realmente fue solo un accidente. Tenemos que ser ambos más cuidadosos de ahora en más<strong> – Roy la abrazo de nuevo, mirando las cortinas cerradas de la ventanas pequeñas del edificio. Riza sintió un extraño vértigo, al cual atribuyó el cansancio de aquella noche interminable, no alcanzó a decir nada y se desmayó, pensé a los gritos e intentos de despertarla de su esposo, que acomodó su cuerpo inconsciente en un sofá cercano. Solo entonces, notó el pequeño charco de sangre a sus pies.

* * *

><p>Seré honesta... no me demoré por falta de tiempo ni de inspiración, es solo que no sentía mucho empuje. Entonces me encontré roleando con una niña que había leído este Fic y le gustó mucho y me pidió que lo continuara pues tenía la duda de como terminaría (Aun no lo termino por si acaso...)<br>Por favor, si te gusta, déjame un review para ganarle a la flojera y animarme a escribir un poco mas.  
>Tengo otro Royai activo, se llama Recuerdos y pueden buscarlo en mi perfil... 3~<p>

Muchas gracias por los review, y sobre todo a Ti Javiera, por darme ganas de continuar este Fict. 3


End file.
